Warriors get computers!
by Swiftpaws
Summary: What happens when warrior cants get computers!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my best friends and i story is its out FIRST **

* * *

**Thunderclan**

Fire in the stars: FireStar

Brambles with claws: Brambleclaw

The Blind one: Jayfeather

The squirrel who flies: Squirrelflight

Lion with a Roar: Lionblaze

Leaf in Pool: Leafpool

Cinder with a Heart : Cinderheart

Dust on my pelt : Dustpelt

Fire's Star: Sandstorm

Hollys on leaf: Hollyleaf

Berrys on my nose: Berrynose

Doves on my wing: Dovewing

Firestars BFF: Greystripe

Ivy in a pool: Ivypool

Greystripes mate 4 life: Millie

**Starclan**

The Spotted one: Spottedleaf

Yellow one: Yellowfang

Squirrelflight's REAL love: Ashfur

Pinkstar: BlueStar

**Dark Forest**

Broken heart: Brokenstar

Firestar hater: Tigerstar

Hawkheat: Hawkfrost


	2. Chapter 2

Fire in the stars has logged on.

Fire in the stars: "Hello?"

Fire in the stars: "ANYONE ON?! I'm leaving this place."

Lion with a Roar has logged on.

Lion with a roar: "HI GRANDPA!"

Fire in the stars: "I REFUSE TO BE CALLED THAT. It sounds very old."

Lion with a roar: "You are old."

Fire in the stars: *sigh*

Lion with a roar: "Why did you just type sigh?"

Leaf in a Pool has logged on.

Leaf in a Pool: "Hello son and father!"

Lion with a Roar: "GOODBYE! Patrol….."

Lion with a Roar has logged off.

Fire in the stars: "BUT YOU'RE NOT ON PATROL DUTY!"

Fire in the stars: "Fail."

Greystripe's Mate 4 Life has logged on.

Leaf in a Pool: "That's an unusual name….. Who's that?"

Fire in the Stars: "Silverstream! It must be her. ADERRRR"

Greystripe's Mate 4 Life: " NO IT'S MILLIE! OH MY ******* STARCLAN!"

Firestar's BFF has logged on.

Firestar's BFF: "What's going on?"

Fire in the Stars: "Your mate's StarClanning us off…."

Firestar's BFF: *GASP* "MILLIE! WHAT THE ****!"

Leaf in the Pool: "YOU JUST DID THE SAME THING!"

Fire in the Stars: "Um… Why is Lionblaze sitting outside? HE'S ON PATROL!"

Leaf in the Pool: "Correction: He's SUPPOSED to be on patrol."

Fire in the Stars: =-=lll

Leaf in a Pool has logged off.

Firestar's BFF has logged off.

Greystripe's Mate 4 Life has logged off.

Fire in the Stars: "Hello…."

FIVE MINUTES LATER.  
Fire in the Stars: "... My paws hurt…"

The Squirrel Who Flies has logged on.

Brambles with Claws has logged on.

The Blind One has logged on.

Fire in the Stars: "OH FINALLY U ******* CATS LOG ON!"

Fire's Star has logged on.

Hollys on a Leaf has logged on.  
Lion with a Roar has logged on.

Brambles with Claws: "Why did everyon come on all of a sudden?"

The Squirrel Who Flies: "DESTINY. I CAN FINALLY SEE IT. I CAN SEE FOREEEVVEEER AND EVER!"

The Blind One: "I can't see at all!"

Hollys on a Leaf: "GRANDPA WAS STARCLANNING EVERYONEN OFF!''

Fire's Star: "He doesn't like to be called that! NOW FIRESTAR WHY WERE YOU ******* STARCLANNING WHEN THE GRANDKITS WERE HERE!"

Fire in the Stars: " I don't know!"

Fire's Star: *claws*

Fire in the Stars: "What the **** was that for?! %#$^ #$$"

Squirrelflight's REAL Love has logged on.

The Squirrel Who Flies: "BRAMBLECLAW!?"

Brambles with Claws: "Nope."

Hollys on a Leaf: "It's her secret admirerer."

The Squirrel Who Flies: "WHO IS IT!?"

Squirrelflight's REAL Love: "It's a secret."

Brambles with Claws: "OMG IT TALKEDD!"

The Blind One: "I know who it is. And what's OMG?"

Fire in the Stars: "WHO IS IT?"

Brambles with Claws: "OMG is an acronym, abbreviation or slang word that is explained above where the OMG definition is given. "

The Blind one: "I still don't know what OMG is."

Brambles with Claws: "I repeat: OMG is an acronym, abbreviation or slang word that is explained above where the OMG definition is given."

The Blind One: *FACEPALM*

The Squirrel Who Flies: "JUST TELL US WHO IT IS!"

The Blind One: "FIRST: TELL ME OMG"

The Squirrel Who Flies: "LIKE HE SAID: OMG is an acronym, abbreviation or slang word that is explained above where the OMG definition is given."

Fire's Star: "OH MY GOPHERS."

The Blind One: "OOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…..WHAT'S A GOPHER."

The Squirrel Who Flies: "NEVERMIND THAT. TELL. US. WHO. IT. IS."

The Blind One: "It is something I cannot tell."

The Squirrel Who Flies: "We took so much time to explain to you that OMG is an acronym, abbreviation or slang word that is explained above where the OMG definition is given FOR NOTHING?"

The Blind One: "FINE ******** U! ITS SO OBVIOUS"

The Blind One: "OK FINE IT'S ASHFUR YOU *********** DUMMIES"

The Squirrel Who Flies: "OKAY, FIRSTLY ASHFUR YOU ARE A DISGUSTING, ARROGANT, OBNOXIOUS, ******* FURBALL! AAANNDNDDDDDDD I had no idea you knew those words, Jayfeather. I am very disappointed in you."

Fire in the Star: "You knew those words when you were his age."

The Squirrel Who Flies: "OH SHUT UP DAD!"

Squirrelflight's REAL Love: "STUPID EMO CAT."

Lion with a Roar: " WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO MAH BROSKI"

Hollys on a Leaf: "**** YOU ******* ******** FLIPPIN MOUSE DUNG EATING FOX HEARTED ****** FURBALL!"

Fire in the Star: *gasp*

Lion with a Roar: "GRANDPA STAY OUTTA THIS NOW. ASHFUR, JUST AN FYI MY BROTHER IS TWENTY BILLION CADRILLION TIMES SMARTER THAN YOU!"

Hollys on a Leaf: "Bet you don't even know what quadricorns are."

The Blind One: "Thank you! And I own a quadricorn. ((in mah mind.)"

Squirrelflight's REAL Love: "This isn't the last time… I shall

-**SYSTEM HAS CRASHED**

**Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Please come again…..**


End file.
